The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for connecting electrical leads (wires, traces, etc . . . ) to a device and in particular to apparatus and methods for connecting a large number of leads to a device contained in a relatively small area, such as an IC chip in a housing for a transesophageal ultrasound probe.
Non-invasive, semi-invasive and invasive ultrasound probes have been widely used to view tissue structures, such as the heart, the abdominal organs, the fetus, and the vascular system. Semi-invasive systems include transesophageal imaging systems, while invasive systems include intravascular imaging systems. Depending on the type and location of the tissue, different systems provide better access to or improved field of view of internal biological tissue.
An ultrasound probe usually comprises at least one transducer element, typically formed of PZT material, and may comprise a one or two dimensional array of such elements. In general, each element must be connected to a separate lead and a common ground plane. Since many of the proposed two dimensional arrays have a significant number of elements (for example even a relatively small 56×56 array has 3,136 elements) the number of required connections is quite large. Forming connections between the drive circuits and such an array of elements has proven challenging.
One of the more specialized types of ultrasound probes is the transesophageal probe (TEE Probe) which is formed on a long slender body placing sever limitations on the mechanical and electrical design thereof. Specifically, TEE probes have considerable space constraints that must be observed when designing the probe. This affects not only the size of the elements (and therefore the array), but also the volume available to connect the leads to the array. While known one-dimensional arrays typically have a fine horizontal pitch with a coarse vertical pitch, many proposed two dimensional arrays are finely pitched in both directions having horizontal and vertical measurements of less than 5 mm. In a non-invasive probe, adequate room for such connection may be created, but in an invasive probe, such as a TEE probe, space is severely limited and every square nanometer is valuable. It has been extremely difficult to design a TEE probe which provides a significant number of discrete leads within the space allowed by the overall design of the probe and more importantly it has proven difficult to connect any significant number (such as are required for a 2-D transducer assembly) of leads to their respective elements in the array. Traditional connections either require too much space or are too difficult to implement as part of an assembly process.
The present inventor has invented a method and apparatus permitting the connection of a large number of leads to a device wherein such connections must be implemented in a relatively small area. Such methods and apparatus are well adapted for use with TEE probes and other ultrasound probes.